Sobrevivientes
by AniWitch
Summary: Basada en la canción homonima de Jose Luis Perales. Relata las vicisitudes del grupo una vez finalizada su guerra contra Naraku. Como deben resolver las cosas para terminar juntos. No apto para Kikyo Fans


_**Supervivientes**_

_**Por Sach 465**_



Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Rumiko Takahashi, _yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato, sin ganar nada con ello.

**No apto para Kikyo Fans**

**Les comunico que Rumiko Takahashi ya la mato definitivamnte**

Este oneshoot está basado en la canción Supervivientes de Jose Luis Perales. La letra de la canción está en negrita e itálica, los pensamientos se encuentran entre comillas y mis comentarios entre paréntesis y en negrita. Espero que les guste. Lógico se trata de mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome, pero también algo de Miroku y Sango.

_**Cuantas páginas de amor hemos escrito **_

_**Cuantos años de ternura compartida**_

_**Cuantos besos derramados **_

_**A la sombra del silencio**_

_**Cuantos días que jamás amanecieron**_

_**Enredados en la cárcel de un abrazo**_

_**Entregándonos la vida por entero**_

_**En el amor no cabe nada más.**_

Ha finalizado la búsqueda y la lucha. Frente a una hoguera que brilla en un claro del bosque se observan a las personas que vuelven a casa tras el fin de la batalla.

Allí en el silencio del bosque recuerdan todo lo que han tenido que pasar, son años juntos por lo cual no necesitan muchas palabras para entenderse cuando alguno empieza a rememorar una historia

-Hemos ayudado a tantas personas en estos años –rememoraba una hermosa joven de castaños cabellos, a cuyo lado se encuentra un inmenso boomerang – Lo único que me duele es que mi hermano haya muerto.

-Tranquila Sango –intervino el joven que se encontraba a su lado, que observaba atentamente su mano derecha- Sabes bien que lucho a nuestro lado al final, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos descubierto la forma de matar definitivamente a Naraku.

-Cierto, y su último aliento de vida lo uso para defenderte del ataque del demonio, nunca olvides eso Sango-le recordó la joven que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras acariciaba la frente de un kitsune al que acababa de cambiar un vendaje.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la herida de Shippou?- preguntó Miroku, al ver que la joven finalizaba su trabajo

-Mejor, ya casi sana…Fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Hakudoshi para defenderme... Cuando me acerqué a verlo, antes de que el pequeño monstruo hiciera algo para que me desmayara, escondí el fragmento en sus ropas, sabía que allí estaría más seguro que conmigo en ese momento.

-Pero fuiste tú la que estuvo en mayor peligro de todos nosotros, si hubieras podido ver la cara de InuYasha cuando te vió colgando del tentáculo de Naraku, y amenazó con matarte…o cuando Kikyo le pidió que te matara…

-…Tuvo que escoger…Aunque tal vez yo tuve la culpa de eso por haberme alejado de ustedes…

-No, Kagome-sama…Usted no tuvo la culpa, si él no hubiera puesto esa cara de estúpido cuando la vió colgando allí y salido corriendo maldiciendo a Naraku por intentar matarla una vez más…Y todo no era más que una treta de ambos, pero que al final terminó mal para ellos, pues usted era mucho más importante para InuYasha que Kikyo.

-Sí, talvez tenga razón monje Miroku…pero a pesar de todo él ha estado muy triste- fue la respuesta de la chica antes de quedarse silenciosamente mirando el fuego. _"La última batalla fue más que eso para algunos de nosotros pues se decidía algo más que el destino de esta época, sino el de nuestras vidas"_

_**Somos dos supervivientes **_

_**De los días más oscuros**_

_**De las omisiones y de los olvidos**_

_**De las buenas intenciones**_

_**Y los malos entendidos**_

_**De la confusión, el miedo y el dolor**_

_**Somos dos supervivientes de una historia**_

_**Escrita para dos.**_

"_Kagome no debería de preocuparse por eso, todo fue una serie de hechos bien planificados por ellos, simplemente que no contaron con aspectos que ellos desconocían…y nosotros también."- _pensaba Sango mientras traía a su mente parte de los sucesos del día final de Naraku y Kikyo.

_**Flash Back**_

-Veremos si de verdad te atreves a matar a ese niño, Inuyasha, ¿serías capaz de dejar que muera Kikyo nuevamente?- decía Naraku con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro_ "Lo que no sabes es que Hakudoshi está tras de mí con Kagome en su poder, te pondré a escoger entre la vida de ambas en el momento que te lances a atacarme"_

-Sango, Miroku, no suelten a ese niño por nada de este mundo, cuando les de la orden se deshacen de él y eso será cuando Kikyo este a salvo- les dijo acercándose a ellos- Recuerden que no deben dejar que los mire a los ojos o caerán bajo su mando.

-Sería buena idea vendárselos, así no habrá peligro de ello, sobre todo ahora que gracias a la flecha de Kagome-sama está más débil- mencionó el monje.

-Kagome dame tu pañuelo- se volvió hacia donde se encontraba la chica momentos antes- ¿Pero dónde estás?... ¡Kagome!

-Tampoco Shippou-chan está aquí- menciono la exterminadora "_Claro, posiblemente al verte preocupado por Kikyo prefirió retirarse, ya que tú sólo tienes ojos para Kikyo a pesar de lo que le dijiste y de lo que sucedió…baka…mentiroso…bestia…Si no estuviéramos en estas circunstancias te daría de golpes con el Hiraikotsu"- _Espera, tal vez esto nos pueda servir- dijo mientras sacaba el último obsequio que le había traído Kagome de su época, una hermosa pañoleta de seda- es una lástima la estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.

Ataron fuertemente el pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza del niño demonio que escondía el corazón de Naraku, tapando completamente sus ojos.

-Bien, ahora iré por Kikyo- dijo el hanyou mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Naraku, sin percatarse de la mirada intrigada que tenía Miroku.

Se fue acercando lentamente al demonio con Tessaiga preparada para atacar el tentáculo que sostenía a la sacerdotisa de barro.

-Es extraño, pero ni Naraku ni Hakudoshi intentaron atacarnos mientras vendábamos a este monstruo- reflexionó Miroku después de observar la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía Naraku en su rostro- Me parece que tiene preparada alguna trampa.

-Usted cree, Excelencia- dijo Sango- A mí lo que me preocupa es no saber donde está Kagome-chan, no puede haber ido muy lejos.

Mientras un kitsune avanzaba trabajosamente hacia donde escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, una herida en su cabeza sangraba y el fuerte dolor estaba a punto de hacerle perder el sentido.

-De...de...debo lle…gar- dijo mientras apartaba un arbusto que lo separaba de ellos- Miroku, Sango…-dijo tomando aire para hablar lo más claro posible.

Al escucharlo la exterminadora y el monje se volvieron.

-Shippou, ¿qué te sucedió?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Él la tiene…Naraku…tiene…a Kagome…- y se desmayó.

El monje se levantó como empujado por un resorte, y acercándose a una prudente distancia.

-¡¡¡INUYASHA! ¡ESPERA, ES UNA TRAMPA!- gritó desesperado al hanyou.

Pero este estaba tan concentrado en la misión que se había impuesto que no prestó atención a lo dicho por su amigo, como si lo hizo Naraku dando como resultado que su sonrisa se acentuará más.

-Vaya InuYasha, parece que no pusiste atención a tu amigo.

-No molestes, maldito- dijo omitiendo lo que le decía- No seas cobarde y suelta a Kikyo. Pelea tú solo, sin cubrirte en nadie.

-¡Oh! InuYasha, te tengo otra sorpresa- dijo mientras miraba sonriendo al joven frente a él listo para atacarlo- ¿Veremos dónde está tu corazón?

-¿A qué te refieres maldito? –preguntó InuYasha sorprendido _"¿Dónde está mi corazón? Pues yo no tengo que preguntármelo…"_

-Pues me refiero a qué harás ahora, a quién escogerás… A la sacerdotisa que amaste hace más de cincuenta años y hoy no es más que un cascarón de barro que vive gracias a las almas que roba de otros…o…a la joven que te acompaña desde hace cinco años…-mencionó mientras dejaba ver otro de sus tentáculos, en el cual una desmayada Kagome colgaba exánime - No te preocupes: por alguna razón no tenía el fragmento de la perla con ella, así que no he logrado completarla.

InuYasha quedó petrificado al ver a Kagome colgar de uno de los tentáculos del monstruo mientras otro oscilaba frente al pecho de la muchacha listo para atravesarla.

**-¡¡¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME! ¡¡¡¡¡SUELTALA, MALDITO! ¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO!** – gritó desesperado, _"Si le hace algo es mejor que me muera de una vez"_

El odioso ser soltó una siniestra carcajada, disfrutaba ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de los que estaban dispuestos a deshacerse de él, pero ahora él tenía el control de la situación.

-Vamos, InuYasha, escoge – dijo burlonamente- ¿A quién quieres…a un frío y sin vida envase de barro que te quiere llevar al infierno…o a la joven en que laten dos corazones en este momento? Si escoges a Kikyo, con la chica perderás dos vidas en vez de una.

-… ¿Dos corazones?...Kagome esta…- el cerebro de InuYasha trataba de asimilar la información que le estaba dando Naraku en ese momento.

Una fría y monótona voz sonó en ese momento

-¿Qué dices Naraku? Sólo hay una forma que en ella se sientan dos corazones- dijo Kikyo con odio en su voz.

-Miren quién no estaba desmayada- dijo socarronamente el demonio- Así que escuchaste todo, ¿A quién crees tú que salvará?

-**¡¡¡¡MATALA! ¡Mátala Naraku! **–Gritó Kikyo- Tú me prometiste que este plan funcionaría, que ella moriría e InuYasha se iría conmigo al infierno

-Te dolió eso, pues aunque te quedaras en este mundo, eso es algo que jamás podrás hacer…aparte de que probablemente él ya no quisiera ni acercársete, tú no tienes nada que ofrecer…ni amor…ni calor…ni vida…ni nada –le dijo burlonamente Naraku, disfrutaba ver como le dolían aquellas palabras a la sacerdotisa que alguna vez ocupó su corazón humano.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla Naraku, si la lastimas a ella y a mi hijo no tendrás ninguna oportunidad –dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia donde se encontraba Kagome- ¡Ahora, Miroku, Sango, desháganse del niño!

Mientras InuYasha cortaba los tentáculos que sostenían y rodeaban a Kagome, el monje atravesaba al pequeño extensión de Naraku, en el cual se encontraba su corazón humano, con su shakujo, en el cual había colocado varios de sus más poderosos pergaminos, la exterminadora lanzaba su hiraikotsu en la misma dirección, logrando destruir totalmente el corazón humano de Naraku.

InuYasha rápidamente colocó a Kagome a salvo, y yéndose hacia Naraku, que sádicamente estrujaba el cuerpo de barro de Kikyo, dirigió su espada hacia el cuerpo del demonio.

**-¡¡¡¡KONGOSOUHA! **–gritó mientras su espada se cubría de pequeñas lanzas de diamante, las cuales con el movimiento de la misma se dirigieron al cuerpo de Naraku partiéndolo en miles de pedazos junto con el cuerpo de Kikyo.

Con la furia dominando su cerebro y su accionar no pudo escuchar el grito de la sacerdotisa

-¡InuYashaaaaa! ¡Nooooo! -gritó esperando que el hanyou la liberara del apretado nudo en que la había envuelto Naraku para destruir su cuerpo, pero fue todo en vano.

InuYasha al ver los restos del cuerpo del demonio volando en el aire, envió otro ataque para evitar que este tratara de unirse de cualquier manera.

-**¡¡¡¡**** KAZE NO KIZU! **– dijo mientras miraba como aquel que había causado tanto mal, destrucción y muerte para conseguir la perla y hacerse sumamente poderoso se destruía.

Una vez que todo el polvo se disipó pudieron ver como una incompleta perla, un poco negruzca, caía a la tierra.

-InuYasha- escuchó una voz detrás de él. Era Kagome que, habiendo despertado, se acercaba apoyada en Sango- Acércame a la perla, por favor.

El la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y la llevó al lugar donde yacía la perla, allí se agachó suavemente para que Kagome pudiera tomarla sin tener que moverse. Al acercar ella su mano a la joya, esta recobró su color rosa-liláceo, haciéndose más brillante una vez que ella la apretó contra su pecho.

-Llévame a donde está Shippou, el fragmento faltante está escondido en sus ropas- volvió a pedirle al hanyou, que cuidadosamente la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el kitsune bajo el atento cuidado de Sango, Miroku y Kirara.

Inuyasha la colocó con cuidado al lado del desmayado kitsune, Kagome tomó el pequeño frasco que guardaba el único fragmento que tenía el grupo, aquel que completaría la perla. Abriéndolo, sacó el fragmento y poniéndolo junto a la perla, concentró todo su poder espiritual para unir la perla. Después de un breve destello abrió sus manos mostrando la joya completa.

-Hemos terminado nuestro trabajo, InuYasha- sonrió tristemente mientras mostraba en alto la Shikon no Tama a sus compañeros- Ahora puedes dársela a Kikyo para que ella la cuide y yo pueda marcharme.

-Kikyo ha muerto, Kagome- dijo el hanyou- Y no sé porque hablas de marcharte, hace mucho que ya no había motivo para ello, o más bien ahora hay mayor motivo para que te quedes conmigo.

-Muerto…pero ¿cómo?- preguntó intrigada la muchacha- ¿Acaso tú no la salvaste?

-No, ella murió con Naraku- respondió sin inmutarse- Ella quería que él te matará…Creo que, si mal no escuché, todo esto era un plan de ellos para que él se quedará con el fragmento, tú murieras y ella llevarme al infierno…Pero fallaron, nunca hubiera permitido que algo te sucediera, yo hace mucho tiempo que había escogido y no iba a cambiar mi decisión.

Mientras hablaba el joven se había ido agachando hasta quedar a la altura de la joven, por eso, al terminar de hablar, la abrazó fuertemente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De pronto escucharon un ruido, que hizo que Sango y Miroku se levantaran listos para atacar, mientras Kagome tomaba su arco y flechas.

-Feh. ¿Qué piensan hacer?- reclamó airado Inuyasha- Soy yo. Lentamente se acercó a Kagome y al ver su semblante triste la abrazó mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Tranquila, no sucede nada- dijo mientras la miraba sonriendo- Sólo he andado buscando esto- mostrando un hermoso melocotón- Creo que eso era lo que querías comer, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de la joven miraron amorosamente aquel rostro tan amado, y dándole un suave beso en los labios, toma la fruta que le ofrecían.

-Arigato, Koishi- dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente el brazo del joven- Así no tendré que esperar hasta volver a casa.

-Donde irás en mi compañía, no pienso dejarte sola.

Momentos después todos dormían, mientras un hanyou abrazaba fuertemente a la joven en cuyo cuello se veía colgar la joya que había dado inicio a toda aquella aventura.

-¡Que tontería! ¡Y pensar que quería convertirme en un monstruo completo! Ahora eso me parece tan inútil en comparación a lo que tengo, una maravillosa mujer, grandes amigos… y si Naraku no mintió, un pequeño cachorro.

Después de varios días llegan a la aldea de Kaede. Sus amigos observan cuidadosamente el comportamiento de ambos, incluso un kitsune recuperado de sus heridas.

-Ay, aunque le serví a Kagome para guardar el fragmento, todos estos días que pasé casi dormido no me han permitido saber exactamente que pasó y Sango y Miroku dicen que son asuntos de adultos- decía un poco molesto.

-Cálmate Shippou, yo tampoco entiendo mucho del comportamiento actual de InuYasha.- dijo Miroku- Parece que me perdí de algo y Sango no quiere decirme lo que sabe. "_Según lo que Naraku dio a entender Kagome-sama está esperando un hijo…Así que InuYasha definitivamente ya había escogido con quien quedarse porque…sino como…Ah picarón, quien te ve ahora no te reconoce con el que hace años decía no sentir nada por Kagome-sama."_- Pero no me contaste nada, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y de detalles nada…ja…ya verás como me lo tendrás que contar.

-¿Quién te tiene que contar qué, Miroku?- preguntó Shippou mirando la cara de pervertido que había puesto el monje -¿Por qué haces esa cara? Da miedo, es como cuando te quedas mirando a las jovencitas…Si Sango te viera en este momento.

-Ummmm, creo que es mejor que te vayas a descansar un poco- se agachó para darle un pequeño empujón al kitsune en dirección a la cabaña- Kagome-sama dijo que no es bueno que estés levantado tanto tiempo todavía.

-Pero, si sólo me he levantado hace tres horas, ya no quiero descansar más-refunfuño el pequeño mientras entraba a la casa empujado por el monje- Ya no quiero dormir más, yo quiero estar con Kagome, pero el tonto de InuYasha no me deja, y ahora tú tampoco.

-Vamos pequeño, obedece- le contestó Miroku cruzado de brazos, como si estuviese enojado con él- Yo trataré de hablar con InuYasha y le diré a Kagome-sama que venga a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

Poco después el monje llegó a donde se encontraba la pareja, y con una suave tosecilla llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿ Qué quieres Miroku! –preguntó InuYasha entre dientes.

-Shippou no quiere tomarse su medicina si no es Kagome-sama quién se la da- contestó con una fingida cara de preocupación.

-Esta bien, iré a ver lo que quiere Shippou-dijo la joven sonriendo-Después de todo tengo que revisarle bien la herida, no quisiera que algo le pasara nuevamente.

Levantándose se alejó en dirección a la cabaña, lo que aprovechó el monje para tomar asiento al lado del hanyou.

-Oye, Inuyasha – dijo mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el bosque- El día de la última batalla, cuando Naraku te dio a escoger entre Kagome-sama y Kikyo, te dijo que si escogías a la última perderías dos vidas en vez de una porque en Kagome-sama latían dos corazones… ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme cómo pudo haber sucedido eso…? Porque para que en Kagome-sama latieran dos corazones significaría que ella está esperando un bebé y eso significa que ella y tú…

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del monje dio como lugar que ambos se volvieran, viendo como Sango levantaba nuevamente su Hiraikotsu para golpear nuevamente al monje.

-Monje pervertido… ¿cómo se atreve a preguntar cosas personales de ellos?...Siempre quiere saberlo todo sin importar lo que hace, imagínese como puede sentirse Kagome-chan sí se entera lo que está tratando de hacer.

-Cálmate, Sango-dijo Inuyasha mirando suavemente a la exterminadora- el qué haya pasado entre Kagome y yo ciertamente no debe importarle al monje, pero lo que dijo Naraku hasta a mí me tiene con la duda, no creo que haya sido simplemente por molestar a Kikyo, pero Kagome no me ha dicho nada.

-Creo que tu actitud en el momento de ver a Kikyo en poder de Naraku, aparentemente herida y desmayada, le hizo volver a vivir todos los momentos por los que ha pasado en estos cinco años- contestó Sango- Recuerda que muchas veces la dejaste sola y en peligro por correr a dónde estaba Kikyo y a pesar de todo lo que hayas dicho o hecho eso no es algo fácil de olvidar. ¿Me parece que no han hablado de lo que sucedió ese día?

-No, pero creo que tienes razón…

Unos gritos hicieron que el trío volviera a ver hacia la casa, de donde venía Shippou, gritando y asustado.

-Pronto, vengan, algo le pasa a Kagome- gritaba mientras lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos- Cuando se iba a levantar de mi lado se desmayo. Pronto, grandísimo tonto, ve a ver que le sucede- dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la cabaña, y cuando entraron vieron a la chica en el suelo. InuYasha corrió a levantarla.

-Kagome…Kagome…despierta, por favor- decía mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Tal vez esto ayude –mencionó Sango sacando un frasco con alcohol del maletín de Kagome –Ella lo ha usado en otras ocasiones para eso-abriendo el frasco lo colocó frente a la nariz de la joven la cual poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido.

Sonrío al verse rodeada de sus amigos y a InuYasha abrazándola con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?- preguntó mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello que habían caído en el rostro de la joven.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor- contestó suavemente- Es que no me he sentido bien últimamente, aunque sí sé porque razón.

-¿Qué tal vez sería mejor que nos la dijera? –Dijo Miroku seriamente, pero ante la mirada de Sango, rectificó un poco su pregunta –Bueno, que al menos se la dijera a InuYasha.

-Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar- dijo Sango mirando a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ella –Nosotros nos vamos, además hay que tranquilizar a Shippou- dijo mientras que halando a Miroku de un brazo salía de la choza.

Así que el monje y la exterminadora hubieron salido, Inuyasha se recostó contra la pared acomodando a la joven en sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho.

-Miroku tiene razón…y también Sango- dijo mientras acercaba su cara al cabello de la muchacha- Tenemos que hablar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido últimamente.

_**Somos dos supervivientes**_

_**De los días más amargos**_

_**De las soledades y de las distancias**_

_**De la vanidad que hiere**_

_**Y la mano que te arrastra**_

_**De la tentación a la infidelidad**_

_**Somos dos supervivientes de un pasado **_

_**Que nunca morirá**_

-Ya son cinco años que estás aquí conmigo, aunque no es sino hace casi año y medio que mejor dicho vives aquí y hemos pasado por tanto y te he hecho llorar tantas veces por mis tonterías…tanto que al final casi te pierdo por otra de ellas –rememoraba Inuyasha.

-Iie, InuYasha, tú me salvaste de Naraku-replicó Kagome.

-Hai, pero el te tuvo en su poder por haberme dejado llevar al ver a Kikyo en su poder…y todo era una farsa y simplemente porque no pudo comprender que ya nada me unía a ella desde hace mucho tiempo…tal vez desde antes de que la resucitaran.

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba Kagome, InuYasha estaba siendo realmente sincero por primera vez.

-Pero eso logró confundirme, el pensar que aún la amaba, hizo que me alejara de ti, pero tú presencia me era indispensable. Aquel sentimiento que me unía a Kikyo me hacia ir en su busca dando lugar a que tus días se hicieran amargos, pero tu prometiste estar conmigo porque sólo querías verme feliz. Cuando después de los sucesos del monte Hakurei y que tú la restauraras ella se fue alejando poco a poco, así me fui dando cuenta poco a poco que ya no la necesitaba.

-Pero siempre escondías tus sentimientos hacia mí, aunque te ponías celoso de Kouga y del pobre Houjyou, o de cualquiera que se le ocurriera acercase a mí…baka-le reclamo la joven.

-No me recuerdes eso, cada vez que te enojabas conmigo te ibas a tu casa y el estar solo, lejos de ti, me volvía loco. Al menos ese lobo rabioso no volvió a acercase a ti, y el otro chico comprendió que nunca iba a llamar tú atención- recordó molesto- Pero el ver que tú tratabas a los niños hanyous de Houraijima normalmente, después de haber arriesgado tu vida por salvarlos, cosa que 50 años antes Kikyo ni siquiera quiso pensar y me sacó de ahí rápidamente, me di cuenta que ella nunca hubiera podido aceptarme como era, que por eso deseaba que me convirtiera en humano, y traté de verla lo menos posible.

-Y casi lo lograbas la mayoría de las veces. Cuando veías a las Shini-dama-shuu, o a Kosho y Aska, te volvías hacia otro lado, te tomabas de mi mano o…- pero InuYasha no la dejó terminar.

-Hace como dos años me dio por tomarte de la cintura y salir corriendo de ahí, y creo que fue ahí donde se despertó nuevamente su odio hacia ti, y determinó dejar de buscarme porque se dio cuenta que nunca más me acercaría a ella.-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- Aunque esas escapadas tuvieron su ventaja después de todo…

-¡InuYasha!- se sonrojó Kagome al darse cuenta de que era lo que empezaba a rememorar el hanyou.

Este le dio su suave beso en los labios, para luego quedarse viéndola con un inmenso cariño reflejado en sus dorados ojos.

-¿No veo nada de malo en recordar lo que pasó?- dijo seriamente- Si he hablado de los días tristes, de la distancia que ponía entre nosotros, de mi tonto orgullo y de las…Ehmm…como diría…Si yo estaba enamorado de ti… ¿Cómo podría llamar a lo que hacia cuando me iba con Kikyo?

-Infidelidad, eso era lo que pasaba-respondió Kagome seriamente- Porque ella te tentaba con hacerte sentir su presencia con sus horrorosas serpientes y después con esos espíritus en forma de niñas, y tú te ibas dejándome sola sin importarte lo que me dolía…Sí, tú eras infiel…igual que Miroku cuando vuelve a ver a una joven teniendo a Sango al lado.

-Pe…pero…yo…-claro InuYasha no era tan tonto como para no comprender las palabras de Kagome, sobre todo si comparaba su comportamiento con el del monje.

-Incluso el día de la última batalla lo fuiste…El verla ahí colgando te hizo dejarme sola…sin más protección que la de Shippou porque Sango y Miroku estaban encargándose del niño donde estaba el corazón de Naraku, por eso fue que caí en poder de Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era lo que realmente molestaba a aquella chica de oscuros cabellos que lo miraba a los ojos sin parpadear con el ceño un poco fruncido, denotando la rabia que sentía por la situación en que se había encontrado gracias a la persona que tenía en frente.

"_Vaya, así que Sango tenía razón, eso era lo que te molestaba, pero como le explico que yo sólo quería salvar a Kikyo por lástima…aunque un momento… ¿no será que Kagome recuperó las almas que todavía tenía Kikyo en el cuerpo y ahora puede sentir rencor hacia mí?...No…no puede ser eso" _

-Sí, ya sé que yo tengo la culpa de eso, pero Naraku fue un tonto si pensó que así me pondría en un dilema…Yo no tenía que escoger, simplemente sabía a quién debía de salvar y esa ibas a ser tú…nunca la hubiera elegido a ella- le contestó sin dejar de mirarla- Hacia mucho tiempo que ya había escogido con quién quería quedarme siempre.

-Pero estuviste triste después de eso, te dolió un poco su muerte, ¿no?- replicó la chica.

-Exactamente no estuve triste, más bien diría que estuve pensativo…pero fue por algo que Naraku me dijo cuando me habló de ambas- contestó el hanyou.

-¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que te dijo?- se interesó la joven.

-Bueno, me dijo algo que molestó mucho a Kikyo, que fingía estar desmayada, y fue cuando le pidió que te matará-levantando una mano le acarició suavemente las mejillas- pero creo que es algo que tú sabes y no me has dicho…o más bien no tuviste tiempo de decirme porque cuando volviste fue que Kohaku nos dijo donde se encontraba el niño y cómo matarlo…pero ahora que recuerdo, dijiste que tenías algo que mostrarme.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo fijamente, para finalmente sonreír ante la caricia que le brindaba el joven.

"_Bien… creo que me precipité un poco al tratarlo distante estos días, así que lo de Kikyo no le afectó y sólo ha estado pensando en lo que le dijo Naraku… era sobre mí pero eso no le afectó para que me eligiera sobre Kikyo… entonces si es justo que le diga lo que sucede"_

-Espera un momento- dijo mientras se levantaba y acercándose a su mochila se puso a buscar algo en ella, volviendo a donde el muchacho con un sobre en su mano- Esto era lo que te quería mostrar cuando volví, no lo hice porque no me hubieras permitido acompañarlos en ese viaje, que finalizó con la batalla contra Naraku y sus extensiones.

¿Me harías el favor de decirme que fue lo que dijo ese monstruo?

-Dijo que en ti latían dos corazones y sí elegía a Kikyo perdería dos vidas en vez de una, así que yo supuse que…

-¡Vas a ser papá, Inuyasha!- finalizó con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

El rostro de InuYasha se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y levantándose de repente tomó a Kagome por la cintura y se puso a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡InuYasha, ¡Para!-le decía Kagome entre risas, jamás se había esperado tal respuesta del hanyou- ¡Para!

InuYasha la miraba embobado mientras la bajaba con suavidad, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-****Ai shiteru, Kagome-dijo antes de besarla.

- Ai shiteru, InuYasha- respondió Kagome

Una pareja sonreía en las afueras de la choza, al fin sus amigos habían hablado de sus problemas y todo estaba arreglado.

-Bien, pero me quedé sin saber cuando pasó y…

-Monje pervertido- le reclamó Sango- Ya le dije que eso es algo de ellos, y mejor vamonos de aquí porque si se dan cuenta que estábamos escuchando se va a armar una grande.

Y suavemente se alejaron, confiando en que InuYasha estuviera concentrado en otra cosa y no los escuchara.

**Mientras en la choza **

La falta de oxigeno hizo que la pareja soltará el contacto de sus labios, ambos con una sonrisa, pues el hablar había aclarado todas sus dudas.

-¿Podrías decirme que es lo tienes en ese sobre?

-Bien, en mi época se hace un examen que te permite ver al bebé, y esto lo que contiene es la cita para el mismo.

-Pero sabes bien que yo no podré estar ahí…

-Eso es lo importante, cuando me pidieron elegir la fecha para el mismo dure como una hora…tenía que ser después del atardecer y en luna nueva, así que yéndonos un día antes podrás ir conmigo y…aunque yo sé que tú puedes escuchar al bebé… verlo…**(bueno tal vez el con mejor vista vea algo, porque yo nunca he visto nada, ni dándoles vuelta para todo lado…ja sólo los doctores que hacen eso lo comprenden…o talvez si es en 3D)**

-En serio dices eso… ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo a una cita…con eso que llamas médicos?-le preguntó sorprendido el hanyou

-No le veo el problema…eres el padre del bebé, ¿no es cierto, InuYasha?- preguntó la chica complacida con la cara de sorpresa del hanyou.

-Claro, y si tú quieres iré a donde tú quieras-sonrió el joven-Tal vez deberíamos decirles a esos dos que estuvieron escuchando afuera que iremos a tu tiempo y regresaremos para que el cachorro nazca aquí.

-Que no le digas cachorro…es un bebé-dijo suavemente mientras de su mano salía para buscar donde se habían metido sus amigos a disimular que ya sabían todo.

-Esta bien, lo que tú digas-contestó dándole un suave beso en los labios- Sango, Miroku, ¿dónde se metieron? En qué momento se movieron de la orilla de la cabaña, estoy seguro que estaban aquí.

Poco después vieron venir a sus amigos acompañados de Shippou, Kaede y Kirara, los cuales, a pesar de disimular, demostraban que ya sabían lo que sucedía.

-Vaya, ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de decírselo al enano y a la vieja- dijo molesto

-No importa- indicó Kagome- déjalos, se nota que están felices por nosotros.

Los otros ya habían llegado a donde se encontraba la pareja, todos con la alegría reflejada en sus rostros.

-¡Viva!- gritó el pequeño kitsune mientras se subía a los brazos de la muchacha- ¡¿Es cierto, voy a tener un hermanito!

-Sí, Shippou- sonrió Kagome. El pequeño la había adoptado a través de esos años como su madre, así que podía decirse que iba a tener un pequeño hermanito.

-Gracias a Kami- agradeció la anciana- Ahora todo toma su sitio y ustedes podrán estar tranquilos.

-Bien, queríamos decirles que iremos a mi tiempo, pero que volveremos porque el bebé nacerá aquí-indicó Kagome- Solo iremos por un tiempo para realizar algunos exámenes que hacen allá y comprar lo necesario para él.

**4 Meses después Inuyasha y Kagome vuelven al Sengoku**

_**Cuantas huellas del amor hemos dejado **_

_**A lo largo y a lo ancho del camino**_

**_Cuantos mares navegados,_**

_**Cuantas lágrimas de gloria**_

_**Cuantos sueños imposibles conseguidos**_

_**Atrapados en un beso sin medida**_

_**Y entregados en los brazos del deseo**_

_**En el amor no cabe nada más**_

_**En el amor no cabe nada más**_

Cuando se fueron acercando a la aldea, InuYasha empezó a notarse nervioso, en el aire encontraba muchos aromas que no pertenecían a los habitantes de la aldea, pero que por alguna razón no se le hacían desconocidos.

-¿Qué sucederá en la aldea?- preguntó extrañada Kagome cuando ya alcanzó a ver las casas del lugar- se nota demasiado movimiento en ella, es algo fuera de lo normal, pero no detecto nada extraño.

De repente vieron venir hacia ellos a Shion, Ai, Roku, Dai, Asagi y Moegi, acompañados de Shippou y otra niña, que se les hacia conocida.

-¡Ya volvieron! ¡Ya volvieron!- gritaban los niños, rodeándolos cuando llegaron a la altura de la pareja.

-Hola niños, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kagome, fijándose en la niña que los acompañaba, su cabello lila y los hermosos ojos que tenía le recordaban a alguien.

-¿No se acuerdan de mí?- preguntó la pequeña- Soy Shiori.

-Shiori, ¡que alegría verte!- dijo la joven, mientras el hanyou acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Viniste con tu madre?- preguntó InuYasha

-Sí, cuando la noticia de que habían derrotado a Naraku llegó a la aldea, mamá decidió venir a verlos. Fue un viaje largo-dijo la pequeña sonriendo- Pero no somos las únicas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay más personas en la aldea?- preguntó intrigada la muchacha.

-Sip –contestó Shippou- Han llegado muchas personas de las aldeas en las cuales exterminamos demonios, o de aquellas que se vieron afectadas por los ataques de Naraku. Como ahora es más seguro viajar puesto que muchos monstruos y youkais han desaparecido, quedando sólo los de aspecto humano como los lobos de Kouga o Sesshoumaru, que ya no atacan a las personas.

-¿Pero, a qué vinieron?- preguntaron Kagome e InuYasha a la vez.

-¡Ja!- contestaron al unísono Roku y Dai- A darles las gracias por haberlos librado de Naraku y todos esos demonios. Sólo falta que a Kagome-sama se le haya pegado la bobería del tonto del perro.

Claro aquello tuvo como consecuencia un par de golpes para los gemelos propinados por InuYasha.

-Mejor terminemos de llegar a la aldea-recomendó Kagome, antes de que los gemelos siguieran con su tarea de atormentar al chico perro y aquello pasara a mayores, pues a pesar de tener unos años más InuYasha seguía tan atolondrado como siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana les confirmó lo dicho por los niños.

-Si, es cierto; se encuentran aquí varias de las personas que ustedes ayudaron en el transcurso de sus viajes, muchas con varios años de que no los ven, pero todas felices de encontrarlos ahora juntos y esperando un hijo.

-Pero como es posible que ni siquiera a ellos podamos decírselos- reclamo indolente InuYasha.

-Cálmate InuYasha, recuerda que a pesar de todo a muchos les sonaba extraño que una sacerdotisa estuviera con un hanyou, pero después de conocerlos a ambos han comprendido que ustedes se complementaban, no sólo en los momentos de lucha, sino como persona, por eso es que cuando preguntaron que sí seguían juntos el pequeño Shippou les decía que no sólo estaban juntos sino que estaban esperando un hijo. Eso hizo que muchos permanecieran aquí esperando su regreso, y todo también gracias a la ayuda del joven Takeda Kuranosuke, que amablemente se ha encargado de muchas de las cosas que se necesitaban.

-Claro para quedar bien con Sango, y ver sí ahora si se casa con él- indicó Shippou.

-Ese era aquel joven terrateniente que una vez le pidió a Sango que se casará con él, y cuando ella le dijo que tenía que continuar con su lucha dijo que la esperaría- dijo Kagome.

-¡Ja, Ahora sí que se le va a poner difícil a Miroku- mencionó InuYasha en un acentuado tono burlón en su voz.

Poco después, gracias a la intervención del pequeño youkai y los hanyous varias personas llegaron a la cabaña para saludar a aquella pareja que los había ayudado en diferentes etapas de su recorrido para derrotar a Naraku, pero como eran demasiados para caber todos dentro, prefirieron reunirse en las afueras de la misma.

Así se reencontraron con Jinenji y su mamá, que de paso habían aprovechado para traerles una provisión de las diversas plantas medicinales que tenían en su plantío. Les indicaron que los aldeanos eran ahora muchísimo más amables con ellos e incluso algunos les ayudaban en su plantío, aprendiendo el uso de las diversas hierbas.

Las jóvenes sacerdotisas Botan y Momiji, Shinosuke y Wakana acompañados por dos pequeños. El pequeño Bunza con su padre, Soten y Koryu, aunque la niña youkai había llegado más que todo a ver a Shippou.

También estaban Shintaro, ya un joven de casi diesiete años, con sus hermanas, y un ancianito que habían salvado en una aldea **_(ese que salía en todas las aldeas multiplicado como por veinte, si es que no eran más)_**.

Para alegría de Kagome, ahí se encontraba Enju, era la única persona hecha de barro y huesos que quería ver.

-Sigo viva, como te lo prometí, Kagome- le sonrío a la chica de oscura cabellera.

-Y yo estoy muy feliz por ello, Enju- le sonrió la joven, mientras la abrazaba.

-Todos hemos venido a agradecerles por lo que han hecho- dijo el joven Takeda Kuranosuke-, por su lucha para librarnos del mayor mal que nos hubiera podido aquejar, no sólo a los humanos sino a los youkais, pues con el muchos fueron absorbidos y destruidos sólo en sus ansias de poder. Y nos alegra encontrarlos juntos y esperando un hijo.

-Doumo arigatou- contestó Kagome con lágrimas brillándole en sus ojos-, pero nosotros no hicimos más que cumplir con nuestro deber, no podíamos permitir que Naraku se saliera con la suya.

-Kagome tiene razón- agregó InuYasha- Pero además yo he salido ganando mucho en todos estos años, ya ustedes no me temen porque saben que nunca los atacaría, y no les ha extrañado que este con una humana.

-Es porque ella es una persona muy especial, que acepta a todos por lo que son, no trata de que las personas cambien, simplemente saca lo mejor que cada quien tiene en su corazón- indicó Shintaro.

-La mayoría hemos decidido quedarnos aquí hasta que nazca su hijo, para así poder celebrarlo. Además, así ayudaremos con lo que se ofrezca en la aldea, y aprenderemos más de los hanyous puesto que aquí hay bastantes.

-Yo me quedaré a vivir aquí, aunque me aleje de donde conocí al padre de Shiori- dijo su madre- Así mi hija podrá tener amigos iguales a ella y estar en un lugar donde no los miran como extraños.

-¡Bravo! Shiori se quedará con nosotros- gritó todo el pequeño grupo de hanyous al escuchar aquello- Corramos a dar la noticia a los aldeanos.

A pesar de todas aquellas muestras de felicidad había una persona cuya cara no se podría decir si era de preocupación o miedo: Miroku. La llegada de Takeda Kuranosuke lo había sorprendido, ya que él venía en busca de Sango. Claro, nuestro pervertido monje, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, no le decía nada a la joven, así que ella no se encontraba con ningún compromiso real, simplemente le indicó al terrateniente que debía esperar el regreso de sus amigos y el nacimiento del hijo de estos, a lo cual éste no el encontró inconveniente.

_**Somos dos supervivientes **_

_**De los días más oscuros**_

_**De las omisiones y de los olvidos**_

_**De las buenas intenciones**_

_**Y los malos entendidos**_

_**De la confusión, el miedo y el dolor**_

_**Somos dos supervivientes de una historia**_

_**Escrita para dos.**_

Kagome, InuYasha y Shippou se dedicaron a vigilar el comportamiento del monje, pues este parecía ausente, y en ocasiones se quedaba mirando a Sango fijamente, pero sin decir nada. En otras se le oía murmurar, pero tan bajo que ni los privilegiados oídos de InuYasha y Shippou lograban saber que decía.

Después de dos meses, cuando faltaba poco tiempo para el nacimiento del hijo de InuYasha y Kagome, previsto para aproximadamente un mes después, Sango se acercó a su amiga para pedirle consejo.

-Es que no sé que hacer, Kagome-chan: se supone que ese monje pervertido había prometido que formaríamos una familia cuando derrotáramos a Naraku y su maldición desapareciera, pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada- explicaba la exterminadora- y el joven Kuranosuke sigue insistiendo en que me case con él, a pesar de que le explique lo que sucede entre el monje y yo, pero como ese pervertido no ha abierto su boca para nada más, no tengo ni idea de qué haré, ¿Me ayudas a elegir?

-Sango-chan, yo no puedo elegir por ti- le contestó Kagome, tomándole las manos- solo puedo decirte que debes hacer lo que dicta tu corazón. _"Pero hablaré seriamente con Miroku, sino ese baka va a perder lo que quiere"_

Más tarde Kagome salió a caminar, tratando de localizar dónde se había metido Miroku, que tendía a desaparecerse por horas, claro que, cuando lo encontrara, se las iba a pagar primero: ella no estaba en condiciones de andar buscando a nadie, y si InuYasha se enteraba se iba a armar una buena. Poco después encontró al houshi cerca del río.

-Miroku-sama, me parece que tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras trabajosamente se sentaba al lado del mismo.

-¿De qué, Kagome-sama?- respondió tristemente-

-Pues de que va ha ser, Miroku-sama-respondió molesta- Pues de Sango y aquella promesa que usted le hizo hace años: Que cuando venciéramos a Naraku y la maldición de su mano derecha desapareciera _"Sí, claro; porque la que tiene en las dos manos no ha desaparecido, sólo se ha calmado a punta de cachetadas y golpes del Hiraikotsu"_ formaría una familia con ella, pero ya han pasado siete meses y usted no dice nada, y sí no reacciona el joven Kuranosuke puede que la convenza finalmente, aunque ella lo quiera a usted grandísimo baka.

Ciertamente aquello no era algo que el houshi se esperara de Kagome, cierto que ella cuando se enojaba daba miedo, pero aquello que dijo lo atemorizó aún más, haciendo que volviera a mirar a la sacerdotisa junto a él. Esta lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, al notar como sus palabras daban el resultado que quería.

-Miroku, ahora ayúdame a levantarme, y luego ve a buscar a Sango-dijo mientras extendía una mano.

El joven monje se puso de pie y tomando aquella mano, sostuvo a la joven hasta que pudo ponerse en pie. Ella lo miró seriamente.

-Vamos Miroku-sama, hablar nunca te ha costado tanto, sólo deja el miedo de lado- hablaba tratando de darle ánimos- Sólo tienes que pedirle que sea tu esposa y así cumplir con lo prometido, no es nada del otro mundo. De momento, mientras piensas, caminemos hasta la casa, estoy muy cansada luego de buscarte por todo lado, así que deja de perderte tanto.

Momentos después llegaban a la cabaña, donde extrañamente se encontraba Sango, a lo que su amiga sonrió mientras miraba de reojo al monje.

-InuYasha, al no encontrarte, obligó a todo el mundo a salir en tu busca, pero yo me quedé aquí esperando que regresaras, porque él no quiso escuchar que tú habías salido a caminar y que su Excelencia te traería de vuelta.

-Bien, arigatou, Sango-chan- dijo mientras se sentaba en el tablado- ¿Qué tal si tú y Miroku-sama van a conversar los dos solos?-les dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos- Tienen mucho que arreglar, así como InuYasha y yo lo hicimos hace mucho tiempo, ahora es su turno.

-¡¡¡ ¿NANI!- preguntó sobresaltada la exterminadora.

-Creo que Kagome-sama tiene razón- dijo el houshi extendiendo su mano- ¿me acompañas?

Ante la mirada de su amiga, la exterminadora tomo la mano de Miroku, saliendo con él, hecho que fue visto por el hanyou y el kitsune que regresaban en ese momento a la casa.

Horas después regresaban tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien nos casaremos dentro de un mes-anunciaron a sus amigos- Esperemos que para esa fecha ya haya nacido el bebé de Kagome.

_**Somos dos supervivientes **_

_**De los días más oscuros**_

_**De las omisiones y de los olvidos**_

_**De las buenas intenciones**_

_**Y los malos entendidos**_

_**De la confusión, el miedo y el dolor**_

_**Somos dos supervivientes de una historia**_

_**Escrita para dos.**_

Fuera de la cabaña de Kaede todo era expectación, un hanyou de larga cabellera platinada se paseaba nerviosamente frente a ella, mientras que Miroku y Shippou vigilaban que en medio de su nerviosismo fuera a ingresar de improviso al interior de la misma.

La madre de Shiori trataba de mantener quietos a los gemelos, que como era su costumbre trataban de ir a gastarle alguna broma a InuYasha, mientras que los demás sólo esperaban ansiosos al hijo de aquella joven que había luchado por liberarlos hacia ya varios años

Las orejas de InuYasha se movían nerviosamente tratando de captar cualquier sonido que le diera una razón para tranquilizarse, pero todos los gritos que podían escuchar no eran muy agradables para él, hasta el sonido del llanto de un pequeño tomó toda su atención.

Instantes después, Sango salía de la cabaña, y con una gran sonrisa anunciaba.

-Bien, ya eres padre, InuYasha- un pequeño mohín al ver la cara de su amigo- Es un varón, ven, ya puedes pasar a verlos.

Una vez dentro, encontró a Kagome sobre un futon, con un pequeño envuelto en una frazada: Un pequeño hanyou, de oscura cabellera con los ojos dorados como los suyos, mezclando así los rasgos más significativos de ambos

Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de ella, mirándola fijamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sus emociones eran tantas que no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía pues ahora tenía algo que nunca hubiera imaginado: una familia, amigos, y personas que lo aceptaban tal cual era.

Esa joven que había traspasado la frontera del tiempo había logrado todo eso, luchando a su lado, sin separse de él, aceptando lo que él era sin avergonzarse de ello, sufriendo por sus tonterías, de amargos días de dudas, lágrimas, de sonrisas y, sobre todo, de amor…ese amor que ahora se veía reflejado en aquel pequeño.

Ellos eran los sobrevivientes de aquel pasado que nunca moriría para ellos, porque era su historia, lo que los había unido para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
